Voldemort's Daughter
by dramafreak
Summary: Voldemort has a daughter, and Dumbledore adopts her! She meets up with James Potter and his little group, and together, they make life as interesting as possible. ::disclaimer:: i don't own nething but tia
1. Default Chapter

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he saw the two dementors standing guard in front of the execution door. Dumbledore wondered to himself how he had ever gotten talked into coming here to witness such an event. The minister of magic had wanted him there to see the dementors relieve a prisoner of their soul. When Dumbledore had asked why he should come, the minister only replied, "I want you to talk to the prisoner before they do it." Dumbledore had complied then, but now he wondered what the use was. Most prisoners of Azkaban were out of their minds, and could not talk rationally. Dumbledore assumed that this was another such prisoner, judging for the fact that the minister had said that the prisoner had been in Azkaban for half of their life-more or less. 

Dumbledore passed the dementors, and entered the room, and to his shock, he saw a ten-year-old girl sitting defiantly on a three-legged stool in front of an exasperated minister.

"I have told you three times, and I shall tell you once more, I will not tell you!" The girl said icily. 

"This is the prisoner that has been in Azkaban for half their life-more or less?" Dumbledore exclaimed. 

The minister turned to Dumbledore, "yes, she was first in Azkaban when she turned five for murdering a werewolf, then she escaped three weeks later, claimed she got 'bored'. Then about five months after she escaped, she was caught again, and so on for about three more times. This is her fourth time getting caught, and finally I've decided that I'm just going to have the dementors finish her off. Right now though, I'm just trying to get her to tell me who she is! I really haven't the slightest clue what her name is, and I would like to find out who has put the ministry through so much!"

Dumbledore let out a surprised breath; this girl had escaped Azkaban? No one else had done this, but a ten-year-old girl had! It was unbelievable. 

Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed them, then placed them back on his nose and took a closer look at the girl. She had long black hair, and red eyes. She had pearly white skin, which showed that she had not been in the sun a lot in her life, and she didn't look very strong. 

"You said that she killed a werewolf?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, with a knife, a silver-bladed knife," the minister responded tiredly.

"Well then girl, why did you kill him?" Dumbledore asked the girl in question.

The girl eyed him for a moment, then responded in an icy voice, "I killed him because he got in my way, you got a problem with that?" 

Dumbledore leaned closer to her; "don't you know that it's wrong to kill someone?" He asked in a low voice.

"There is no right or wrong," the girl responded in just as low a voice as Dumbledore, "only power."

Dumbledore leaned away from her, and turned to the minister. "It's quite obvious that she's under Voldemort's control, but how he caught her at this age is a wonder." Dumbledore turned to look at the girl once more, and saw that she was grinning.

"Voldemort caught me at this age, because he's my father," she told them.

The minister's eyes widened, and Dumbledore's jaw fell open. 

"His-his _daughter?!_" the minister exclaimed once he again found his voice.

"Who's you mother?" Dumbledore asked.

The girl started for a moment, then looked away, "I-I don't know, father never told me."

For the first time since entering the room, Dumbledore felt a bit of compassion to the girl. It seemed after all that she had been raised in the dark side, and she must be brought over. Who knew her capabilities? With Voldemort as a father… Dumbledore couldn't dare to imagine. 

"Minister, I don't think that you should let the dementors at this girl, I think that she really doesn't know any better, how about this, I'll… adopt her!" Dumbledore said with a stroke of inspiration, "and I'll enroll her into Hogwarts, where she can be with kids her own age, and maybe they can influence her for the good."

The minister, if possible, looked even more shocked at this idea, but as he considered it, he found it a good one. 

"Okay Dumbledore, we'll do this your way," the minister turned to the girl, "but if you kill anyone else, or escape from the school, then you will come straight back to the dementors, and you know what that means."

The girl, it appeared, did know what that meant, her eyes showed a flicker of fear, but then hardened again. She sneered nastily, "of course, whatever you say." She got off the stool, and stretched her muscles a little.

Dumbledore walked to the door, and motioned her to follow him.

When they stepped outside, Dumbledore turned to the girl.

"Will you please tell me your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"My name is Tia Salita Riddle," the girl responded with a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes.

* * *

A month later, Dumbledore watched from the teacher's table as Professor McGonagall sorted all the first years. 

"Black, Sirius!" She called out as a dark headed mischievous little boy strode to the hat. 

The past month had been pure torture, attempting to teach Tia the law of the land, and why she should obey it, and why it was wrong to disobey it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed.

The boy took off the hat and went to the Gryffindor table.

Then there was the deal with the wand, Dumbledore moaned mentally as the next children were sorted. When they went to the wand store, Tia had flatly refused to get a wand, she could use magic just fine without one thank you very much. She claimed that a wand slowed you down.

"Lupin, Remus!" Professor called. Dumbledore paid attention to this one; this was the little werewolf that they had planted the Whomping Willow for. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed yet again. 

Dumbledore watched Remus take off the hat and walk nervously to the Gryffindor table. He watched him fondly as the next few kids were called, he saw the Sirius Black lean over and say a few words to him, and Remus responding.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

A fat, tubby bow with beady black eyes waddled to the stool, he slumped on the stool, and it was quite awhile before the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The next boy up had dark eyes as well, but they were full of mischief, and his hair was all over the place. He had glasses, but that only seemed to increase his air of a prankster. 

"Potter, James!" 

James sat on the stool, and the hat was barely on his head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" James at once went to go sit by Sirius, and the two of them began talking. 

Ah young schoolboys, I remember when I was their age, a long time ago. Dumbledore turned back to the line, and saw Tia glaring at a boy with a long nose and greasy black hair who seemed to be trying to get her to respond to him. She was holding her wand defiantly, and her whole form was rigid. 

Again, Dumbledore's mind went back to the wand shopping. Tia had claimed that she did not need a wand, that whatever magic the teacher taught would be basic for her. In the end Dumbledore had won, but it hadn't been easy.

"Riddle, Tia!" 

Dumbledore watched with interest as Tia glided up to the stool, no hurrying for her. To the surprise of Dumbledore, she sat there with the hat for quite awhile. Dumbledore had expected her to go straight into Slytherin, after all, she was related to him. But to his astonishment, when the hat screamed out her house, it wasn't Slytherin, it was,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Tia sauntered over there, and sat at the end of the table, away from everyone else.

Dumbledore looked at her in surprise; she looked as pleased as punch. Dumbledore took her placement as a good omen.

"Snape, Severus!"

The boy with the long nose and greasy black hair walked up to the hat. The boy looked over at Tia's back longingly, but the hat yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!"

The boy took off the hat and went over to the Slytherin table. Dumbledore studied Tia and her interaction with the other students over his glasses as Professor McGonagall called out the last of the students. When she finished, she rolled up the scroll, and took her seat.

At this point, Dumbledore stood up, and said, "Let's eat!" 

As he sat back down, he began to wonder if he had made the right decision after all. Too late now, he thought as he began to eat.


	2. Musings

* * *

Tia glanced at the table she was eating at. There was a ghost sitting at the head, gazing at her with a scared expression on, and all the boys were looking at her curiously. Tia ate a little bit of her food, and glared at it as if it had offended her.

Since she had come to this school with Dumbledore, she hadn't a chance to send a letter out to her father, and anyway, it was probably better that she didn't bother him for a little bit. Tia shuddered as she remembered the last time that she was caught and taken to Azkaban, then escaped. 

Once Tia finished eating, she glanced around the room. The room's ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Tia examined the walls and the whole set up. There were four vertical tables, each holding a different house-Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw-and there was one table going horizontal at the head of the room which held all of the teachers. Tia looked over at the Slytherin table. That greasy-haired kid, Snape was looking over at her again. She could tell as soon as she laid eyes on him that he was going to Slytherin, that is why she told the hat to put her in Gryffindor. 

From the very first word that Snape said to her, Tia was repulsed by him. His oily tone, his ignorant words! It was almost too much to _not_ hit him! But Tia told Dumbledore that she would follow his rules, and if there was one thing that Tia felt strongly about; it was keeping her oaths. 

Tia's attention returned to the kids at her table. One in particular was eyeing her strangely. His name was James Potter. He saw that she was looking over at him, and he grinned and winked.

He leaned over to her, "so your name's Tia, right?" He asked.

"Yes," Tia responded coldly as she glared at him.

He started to say more, but then the plates were cleared, and Dumbledore stood up.

Everyone turned their attention to him as he spoke of the rules. "The Forbidden Forest is, as always, off limits, the list of items not allowed on school property is in Mr. Filch's office if any of you care to view it. The Quidditch trials will take place as usual. Tomorrow night the field will be open to all teams to try-out people for open spots. And uh… well, I guess that that's all! If the Prefects would kindly direct the first years to the dorm rooms." Dumbledore waved his hand for them to go, and the prefects stood up and started ushering the first years out with the older years trailing behind a little.

In the rush to get in line and then out, Tia lost sight of James Potter, and she wasn't disappointed either. "To have friends, is to have human weaknesses," her father had told her. And she stuck to that, but a small part of her yearned for friendship. Tia tried to forget about that small part, but it wasn't easy.

While she followed, still trying to banish that small part of her, James Potter sidled up to her.

"So Tia, where are you from?" He asked.

Tia ignored him, and continued walking.

She could feel that he was hurt, and a little angry in his emotions, but she kept walking anyway.

"Fine, if you won't even respond to me, that only shows that your parents did a pour job or bringing you up," James retorted.

Tia whirled on him, stopping dead and glaring at him, "not that it's any of you business, my mother died when I was born, and my father… well…" Tia laughed harshly, as loyal as she was, she knew that her father had never really been a father to her. The only person that had actually "fathered" her would have been… no forget it, it solves nothing to think about that. 

"I'm sorry," James apologized sincerely. 

"Yeah, right." Tia turned around and continued walking with a bitter expression on her normally expressionless face. 

James caught up with her again, "no really, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed anything."

Tia glanced at him over, and saw that he was sincere, more than that, she _felt_ it. When her father's supports apologized, they were never sincere; all they wanted was to save themselves from a few moments of pain. But this kid, he really was sorry.

Tia nodded, and walked on. James seemed, for the moment to give up, and he went back to talk with Sirius Black. Tia held her head up high, clenching her teeth from calling back to him. Despite her father's teaching, Tia suddenly desperately wanted to become friends with him. 

They arrived at a picture of a fat lady. 

The fat lady immediately asked, "password?" as it became evident that they meant to go in there.

"Toad spawn," the prefect answered as the portrait swung on open. The prefect pointed to the staircase that the boys traveled up, and the one that the girls traveled up, and everyone said a parting, "goodnight!" and went up their separate staircases.

Tia went stonily up hers, and went to the bed that she had been sleeping in for the past month, ever since Dumbledore had adopted her.

The other girls came in and found their beds. Tia stayed awake long after the talking had died down, thinking.

The past month, Dumbledore had taught her the law of the land, and it made Tia question her father's teaching. Her father had always taught her that killing was all right, if you had power, anything was all right. There was no right or wrong, only power. And since Tia had loads of power, she naturally was entitled to whatever was in her power to get. Dumbledore had taught her differently. Sighing, Tia wasn't quite sure who was right. She wished that she had another person's opinion on the matter. Tia rolled over on her bed, and closed her eyes. That was for another day, she thought as she drifted into sleep.


	3. Confrontation

James Potter was a bit discouraged after Tia snubbed him, but he wasn't completely put out. He went back to talk with Sirius.

"I don't know why you try with her James," Sirius shook his head, "she obviously doesn't want to be friends with anyone, so why don't you just give up?"

James looked shocked, "why, my good Sirius, give up? Moi? I would never dream of such an action."

Sirius looked at him strangely, then shook his head again, "I don't know why you're so determined anyway."

James wore a somber gaze, he looked at Tia's back, then turned to Sirius. "Because I feel… I dunno, connected I suppose you could say, to her."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, I feel as if our futures are linked somehow, you know what I'm saying?"

"Not really, but that's okay," Sirius responded.

"Hmm," James looked over at Tia, "I just need to get some information about her, and then, well, we'll see."

"What kind of information?" Sirius asked.

"Information about her father," James responded immediately.

Sirius nodded, "okay, I'll get it to you before lights out tonight."

James grinned wickedly, "okay, thanks."

"No problem," Sirius said as he calmly drifted away from James. James then put himself next to another boy, Remus Lupin.

"Hey Remus!" James said.

Remus jumped, "hi." He said nervously.

James detected that this kid was severely shy. Maybe he could solve that.

"So where are you from?" James asked, and that started a conversation that continued until they got to the dorm rooms. The two of them said goodnight fast friends.

Before James went to sleep, Sirius sidled up to him. 

"I have the information that you want," Sirius said.

James bit back an exclamation of surprise.

Sirius noticed his expression and he grinned, "I have my connections. Anyway, her father is a dark wizard named Voldemort. He has been raising her in a very distorted way, according to my sources, until a month ago when she was about to have her soul taken from her by the dementors, that is when Dumbledore stepped in and adopted her. Apparently, Dumbledore has spent this past month teaching her right and wrong is, and what the law is. 

"So therefore Tia more than likely, has never had a real friend in her life, and probably doesn't even know how to go about getting one," Sirius concluded.

"Poor Tia," James murmured. "Thanks Sirius, I owe you one."

Sirius shrugged, "Nah, it's okay. I'm always happy to help a friend."

James grinned, "goodnight Sirius, and expect that tomorrow will be interesting."

Sirius grinned back, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "'Night!" With that, Sirius went to his bed.

James lay awake that night, thinking. With a person like Tia, to get their attention, you needed to hit a nerve, and apparently, from her reaction earlier, her father was a nerve to hit. 

As James was planning, he had absolutely no idea what immediately would become of his planned action, but maybe if he did know, he would think twice.

* * *

The next day they got their schedules. Tia looked at hers, and grimaced. They had transfiguration with the Slytherins today. Tia quickly ate a piece of toast, and left the Great Hall to get to the class. 

As she exited, she looked down at herself. She at least had won one argument with Dumbledore. He had said that students wore black robes. But Tia had tried robes, and she did not like them whatsoever. She insisted that they were uncomfortable, and unless she was perfectly comfortable, she could not do magic correctly. Which, of course wasn't completely true, but her meaning was clear. She wouldn't do anything the teachers said to do unless she was able to wear what she deemed, "comfortable." Dumbledore finally complied, but he insisted that it be modest. Tia had readily agreed to that. She remembered the looks that Death Eaters had given her when she wore something that showed a bit too much. She was wearing today a baggy pair of black cloth pants and a bright red shirt that matched her eyes. Her shirt had long sleeves that slit at the elbows. It wasn't a terribly tight shirt, but it was comfortable. Tia made sure that at least one thing was covered.

On her right shoulder, there was a tattoo. It was a tattoo of a skull and a snake protruding from its mouth. It had been put on her when she has first born. Tia wasn't sure why it was put on her shoulder; all of his other supporters had it on their wrists. She had never asked her father about it, if there was one thing that he hated, it was questions. She had shown Dumbledore the mark, and he had told her to keep it hidden. Tia had felt that this was a good idea, and had obeyed him. 

Tia reached the classroom that she was supposed to be at, but before she entered, she heard someone call her name.

"Tia!" 

It was James Potter. 

Tia bit the insides of her cheek, and completely ignored him. She stepped closer to the door.

She sensed that James was not happy with her ignoring him. But she forced herself not to care. 

"Tia, did your father teach you to be so rude?" James asked in a mocking voice.

Tia felt white-hot anger surge up in her. She turned around and faced James, her red eyes glaring.

"Of course he must of," James continued, "after all, only and idiot would be rude on purpose to everyone. Don't you know that if your rude, you don't get any friends?"

Tia's eyes flared, "are you saying that my father's an idiot?" Tia demanded in a tightly controlled voice.

A few years down the line, if James had heard Tia use that tone of voice, he would know to back off, but at this moment, he was completely ignorant of the danger he was in.

"Let's see," James pretended to think about it for a moment, "yeah, that's exactly what I was saying. And I think that you're an idiot for following him."

If there was one thing about James Potter, he was blunt, very much so.

Tia's hands trembled with anger, and she reacted in the only way that she knew how. She jerked her fist out, and it made contact with James's jaw. He reeled for a moment, then returned the hit.

Tia wasn't at all hurt, it was like an ant charging into her. She was ready to give him one kick that would send him flying, but at that moment, Professor McGonagall intruded.

"Why I never!" She exclaimed. "Fighting on the second day here! Fifty points from Gryffindor and detentions for both of you! Now everyone inside."

Tia suddenly noticed that a crowd of people had stopped and gathered around them, she shook her head and walked into the classroom.  
Professor McGonagall started the class with role call. After which, she turned her desk into a pig, and then back again. The whole class gasped, and applauded except for Tia. Tia was laughing. She fell out of her desk laughing so hard. 

Professor McGonagall walked over to her with a sour expression on. "May I ask exactly what is so funny?"

Tia stood up, and held back her laughter. "It's just that everyone thought it was impressive to turn a desk into a pig."

"How is that funny? I'm willing to bet that you can't do that," an uptight Slytherin sneered.

Tia flashed him a grin, "actually, I can do better." Tia set her wand on her desk, and waved her hand. Every single desk in the room was magically transformed into a barnyard animal. Not just pigs, there were cows, there were chickens, there were horses, dogs, and cats you name it. McGonagall looked around her classroom in dismay.

"Change them all back at once!" McGonagall commanded.

"With pleasure," Tia told her. She turned to face McGonagall with a smirk on her face, and suddenly, there was silence. 

Everyone but Tia looked around, all the desks were in their proper shape, color and position.

McGonagall straightened her robe, and simply said, "well, take another thirty points from Gryffindor, and add another detention to Ms. Riddle for you insolence and disruptive behavior! Now take your seat, we will begin by learning the spell to change a match into a needle."

McGonagall demonstrated, then set the class to accomplish it. Tia, of course, had her match turned in a wink. McGonagall came to look at it. She looked down at the match, then looked up at Tia. Tia returned her look with one of her own. After a few moments, McGonagall looked away. 

"Now class, see how well Ms. Riddle has done," McGonagall said with her voice and hand shaking. 

Tia smiled with satisfaction. 

* * *

James struggled to change his match to a needle, all the while completely pre-occupied with Tia, who was lounging in her chair with a look of extreme satisfaction on her face. 

Sirius and Remus, who were sitting right next to him, each gave him a "I-can't-believe-that-you're-spending-a-whole-detention-with-her" look.

"Is that a good look or bad look?" James questioned in a tired voice.

Sirius shook his head, "I'm not sure." James gave him a quick glance. "I mean, she is one cute girl, but she's probably dangerous."

"Yeah, I mean look at her, she doesn't even use a wand!" Remus put in.

James glanced thoughtfully at her. "Your right she doesn't, but you see, I think that as soon as she's our friend, that could be helpful."

Sirius snorted, "right, her… our friend… don't think so."

"Oh ye of little faith!" James mocked. He smiled to himself. "Just you wait guys, this is all part of my plan."

Sirius shrugged, and Remus sighed.

(And this is it… for now… I'm not going add another chapter until someone gives me a review… that way I know that my story is being read… and is _liked_… so if you could review!)


	4. A New Beginning

     Tia and James received their letters informing them of their detention the next day. Tia did not look forward to her detention with James Potter one bit. It was scheduled for that evening with Filch in some pottery room on the third floor. Tia was so upset about the upcoming detention that she didn't challenge any of the teachers that day, nor did she didn't really hear what they were saying. At eight o'clock she and James met Filch in the designated room. 

      "You need to clean these pots," Filch said gruffly, handing them each several rags. Tia looked around the room. There were rows upon rows in shelves upon shelves of pots to clean. "Start over there," Filch said, pointing to the left side of the room. "Stay together, I've got my eyes on you."

      Tia and James dutifully began cleaning the pots on the top shelf. The shelves only got to shoulder height. 

      "So what was life like growing up with an insane, evil wizard as a father?" James asked once they were well at work.

      Tia pretended not to notice that he had spoken. 

      "Well, I can imagine that it was very difficult," James went on.

      Again, Tia did not respond. James glared at her. "Listen, I'm not used to being ignored."

      Tia turned on him. "Well get used to it! Because personally, I don't want to talk to you! I just want to pretend that you are not even here!" Tia replaced the pot she had been working on. Then she crouched to get a pot on the bottom shelf. 

      James sighed and threw up his arms dramatically. Wrong move! His hand accidentally hit the bottom of the top shelf, knocking his end up, and Tia's end down. The end that went down hit Tia hard on the head, and all twelve pots that were on that shelf crashed on her head one by one. Her eyes glazed over, and she fell swiftly into unconsciousness without a word or moan. 

      "Tia? Tia?" James frantically shook her.

      "What's going on?" Filch growled.

      "The pots . . . they . . ." James gestured helplessly to the bits of pot scattered on the floor and in Tia's hair. 

      Filch nodded. "Take her to the hospital wing. You'll finish your detention later." Filch walked off, and James could hear him saying something along the lines of, "I told the headmaster that we should reinstate hanging the kids by their toes, they don't damage themselves that way!" 

      James hastily put one of Tia's arms around his neck and half dragged her; half carried her to the hospital wing. When he arrived, Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, "what happened?"

      James quickly sketched out what had happened. Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Go get Professor McGonagall."

      James nodded and ran out as Madam Pomfrey gently laid Tia down on one of the beds. James ran to McGonagall's study. "Professor!" he cried, bursting in.

      "What is it Potter?" McGonagall snapped.

      "Tia . . . pots . . ." James struggled to catch his breath. Then he told McGonagall what had happened. 

      "Oh dear!" McGonagall exclaimed. "James, you go to your dormitory, I'll get the Headmaster." James nodded, and ran off. What a thing to happen! I hope that she's all right. James thought to himself. 

*  *  *

      Professor Dumbledore sat in a thoughtful silence next to Tia's bed. "So you say that she will have no memory when she awakens?" He asked Madam Pomfrey.

      Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Yes, I am afraid that that is so. There's nothing that I can do to prevent it."

      Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Professor McGonagall, would you please go get James Potter and Sirius Black?"

      McGonagall nodded. "Right away Headmaster." With a swish she left the hospital wing. 

      Professor Dumbledore sat there in silence, waiting for her return with the boys. When she did, he noticed that both boys looked wide-awake, and expecting this. Sirius Black especially had an ironic twist to his mouth. 

      "May I speak to these two boys in private?" He asked. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall left the room and shut the door. "Sit boys." Professor Dumbledore conjured two chairs and the two boys sat down. "Tell me what you know of this girl." Professor Dumbledore nodded to Tia.

      "She's the daughter of Voldemort," James answered automatically. 

      "How do you know this?" 

      "I asked my parents," Sirius responded. 

      "So your parents know?" 

      "They know all about Voldemort," Sirius informed him, the look in his eyes bitter. It wasn't right that an eleven-year-old boy should have such a bitter look in his eyes.

      "Does anyone else in the school know?" 

      The two boys shook their heads. 

      "Good. Listen the two of you. You must swear right now that you will never tell anyone, not even Tia-_especially_ not Tia-about her past or her father. Understood?"

      "Yes, but why?" James asked.

      "Because I'm going to give her a different history." 

Professor Dumbledore brought a few items to create a potion with to himself. He quickly mixed them and the product ended up to be a skin-colored cream. "The only potion you can possibly make that doesn't require being heated. It's called the Concealment potion. Remember that boys, remember what it does." Professor Dumbledore gently lifted up Tia's right sleeve where the dark mark stood out on her skin. He carefully dipped his fingers in the potion and rubbed it over the dark mark. To the boy's amazement, the mark completely disappeared. 

      "It would take very strong magic to crack this off. You are to never tell her it is there, understood?" Professor Dumbledore raised his bushy white eyebrows at them.

      "Of course Professor." Both boys said hastily. 

      "What are you going to tell her?" James asked.

      "You'll see. Now be off with you!" Professor Dumbledore shooed them off. Accordingly, the two boys got up and left. 

      Professor Dumbledore looked at Tia for a few moments longer, wondering if what he was doing was the right thing. With a sigh he got up and left the hospital wing, off to contact his brother. 

*  *  *

      A week later, Tia woke up. She blinked. "Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.

      "You are in the hospital wing. You have been for the past week. Tia, I've been so worried!" The voice was coming from the right of her.

      Tia turned her head to him. It was an old man with a long white beard. "Who are you? Who am I?" Tia asked.

      "You are Tia Dumbledore, my niece, I am Albus Dumbledore; don't you remember?" The man seemed anxious.

      Tia tried to remember, but her mind was a complete blank. "No, I'm sorry, but I don't."

      "Your mother was my sister, she died three months after you were born, and I became your guardian. You would always call me Uncle Albee, remember?" 

      Tia shook her head. "I don't remember anything."

      "We've all been really worried about you, your friends James, Remus and Sirius have been down to check on you every day," Dumbledore told her earnestly. 

      Tia nodded slowly, taking it all in. "You should probably sleep a bit more, rest, maybe you'll remember more when you wake up."

      "Okay uncle Albee," Tia responded, closing her eyes. Dumbledore smiled as she fell back asleep, then he left the room, feeling that his plan was going well.


End file.
